


Marry Me

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Based on Sentence Prompt: "Marry me."





	Marry Me

It was decidedly quiet, not that Bodhi minded. After having been nearly blown away by an Imperial Star Destroyer, quiet was exactly what he needed. 

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but then again, when it came to what the rebels lovingly dubbed the Rogue One Squadron, simple was never part of the equation.

They had made it planet side without incident.  Cassian and Jyn were to meet with their contacts while you got whatever information you could out of the locals, looking for those who could help in the cause.  He and K-2 stayed on the ship, ready to go should anything happen.  Of course, something did.  Someone had recognized Jyn, surprisingly from her early days with Saw Gurerra.  The alarm was sounded and they had to make a quick getaway.  

He was surprised they made it out with as little damage as they did, having only taken a few hits before they made the jump to hyperspace.  Although, those few hits proved costly.  Just as they had made it clear of the Empire, the hyper drive began to malfunction.  Luckily, you were able to jerry rig the engine to get them limping back to Hoth. So long as they didn’t put too much strain on the engine, the risk of blowing up mid-flight was down to a somewhat comforting 5.3%, according to K-2.  This again, didn’t bother Bodhi all that much.  Any excuse to breath was fine by him. And so, he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the view.

If there was one thing he could say he missed about working for the Empire, and that was an extremely short list, it was flying.  He was only a cargo pilot.  He rarely had anyone on board beside himself. It gave him time to sit and gaze at the stars knowing he was part of them like he had dreamed as a child on Jedha.  Granted, it wasn’t how he had imagined it all those years ago.  But then again, it wasn’t like he imagined it even now.  If he told his past self that one day he’d be flying with the rebel alliance, he wouldn’t have believed him. Life was odd like that he supposed.

He sometimes wondered what his life would have been like if he had never met Galen Erso.  If Galen had found some other pilot to deliver the message instead of him.  It was never pleasant.  At best, he would continue serving the Empire as a cargo pilot, just another mindless cog in the machine.  At worst, at some point of his life he would have been staring down the barrel of a blaster held by one of the people currently in the cargo hold.  Or worse still, he’d be pointing it at them.

He shuttered.  

No. That never would have happened. He never would have gone that far. He wasn’t a fighter, at least not as far as the Empire was concerned.  He would have continued his way through the Empire’s ranks, maybe even become a captain, but only of a freighter.  He would have stayed out of the fight.  The Rogue One Squadron would only be a name to him, a story the other pilots would tell around the Sabacc table. He would have never met anybody from the Rogue One Squadron on or off the battle field. His stomach twisted at the thought.

He would have never met you.  

Before he could delve further into his thoughts he heard the soft padding of feet behind him.

“Bodhi?”

He turned to see you standing dreary eyed behind him.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” you asked.  “K-2 should be done charging by now.”

“In a minute,” he assured.  “Just clearing my head.”

You nodded.  Without a word, you crossed the cockpit to the pilot’s seat and laid across his lap.

“Hey,” he said, “you need to get some rest too.”

You ignored him as you wrapped your arms around his neck and placed your head on his shoulder.

“Already did,” you said simply.  “Besides, if you’re awake, I’m awake.”  

He opened his mouth to protest further, but he knew it would be useless.  You were already comfortably curled against him. There would be no moving you now, short of carrying you back to bed.  Besides, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy having your head tucked under his chin as your fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. He wrapped his arms around you keeping you secure and gently kissed your forehead.  

No, he didn’t mind it at all.

A content silence followed; one which allowed you both some peace in each other’s arms with only the hum of the engine in the background.

“How long until we get back to base,” you asked quietly.

“Ten hours,” he said, “maybe less.”

You groaned in protest and tapped your head to his shoulder.

“Aren’t you ready to go home?” he asked.

“Back to having to pile on ten blankets to get a semblance of warmth?” you mumbled dryly.  “No thanks.”

Bodhi couldn’t help but agree with the sentiment.  Of all the planets in the Galaxy to set up a rebel base, why Hoth? Surely there had to be some other sparsely populated back water planet they could have gone.  One where engines literally freezing overnight wasn’t a concern.

“Besides,” you continued, “we won’t have much time for this when we get back.”

You were right of course.  Between him training to fly X-Wings, your reconnaissance missions, and the pair of you helping with repairs in any way they could, you were lucky to even speak to each other, much less spend any quality time together.

Without a word, he gently cupped your cheek guiding you to look at him. For a moment, you simply stared at each other.  He could never get over the way you looked at him. He could never fly again and be content.  The stars in your eyes were all he needed. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed you softly.  

“Let’s enjoy it while we can then,” he said.

You didn’t say anything and simply kissed him back.  Your arms pulled tighter around his neck and his hand went into your hair pulling you closer.  Your teeth gently tugged at his bottom lip making him take a sharp breath.  You took the opportunity to deepen the kiss letting out a satisfied moan as you did. Bodhi kissed you back with equal passion, tugging your hair just enough to change the dynamic of the kiss to his lead.  You let him, smiling against his lips as he did. You continued like this for a short while until eventually you pulled away just enough to breath, your noses touching.

You stroked his cheek gently, letting out a warm sigh. 

“I love you.”

Bodhi smiled at your words and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.  

“I love you too.”

He always wished there was more he could say.  ‘I love you too’ never seemed to be enough.  He never wanted you to think he was only saying it because you did.  But as you placed another kiss on his lips, he knew the message was sent.  

He kissed you back eagerly as old thoughts entered his mind.

How close was he to never meeting you? If he had decided to eat with the other pilots that day instead of Galen. He would have gone on with his life and have never known what he was missing.  He couldn’t picture it.  He tried. There were times late at night on base when he closed his eyes and tried to think about what his life would have been like without you.  No gentle smiles when you passed in the halls.  No teasing remarks while working on the X-Wings.  No soothing touches which put him instantly at ease.  No kind eyes that seemed to hold all the stars in the galaxy.

He instinctively pulled you a little closer to him and kissed you a little harder as a flash of fear swept through him.  It wasn’t the general fear that came at the thought of losing someone. It was a sinking fear, the type one got upon realizing just how integral a person has become to ones life and how truly empty it would be if they were gone. Maybe that was why what he said next slipped out as easily as it did.

“Marry me.”

Your movements suddenly stopped.

Bodhi froze.

Slowly you pulled away from him, enough to see the panic on his face.  

“What?” you asked softly.

Bodhi visibly gulped.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t been thinking about it.  He had been thinking about it, quite a lot actually. But, there was always something in the way, something else to do to distract him from the fact that he wanted you to be a part of his life until the very end.  But now it was out there.  He had finally said it, there was no going back.

“I love you Y/N,” he said, surprising himself on how calm he sounded.  “You’re more than just my friend and lover, you’re my home, and I can’t begin to imagine my life without you.”

He looked down, unable to look at you as his anxiety got the better of him.

 “I wish I was better with words,” he continued. “All I can say is that you make me better, and maybe it’s selfish, but I never want to let you go.  So, Y/F/N Y/L/N will you marry me?”

You stared at him for a moment trying to find the right words to say, but realize there was only one word that mattered.  

“Yes.”

Bodhi looked back at you, his eyes wide in disbelief.  “What?”

You smiled broadly as a rush of unbridled joy hit you.  “Bodhi Rook, I will marry you.”

Bodhi let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding making you smile even wider.

You said yes.  Oh Stars, you said yes.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he kissed you passionately causing you to laugh against his lips.

“Say it again,” he said kissing your lips, your nose, your neck, everything he could reach.

“Yes,” you said laughing and smiling at his touches, “yes, yes, a thousand times yes.”

He came to you lips once more pouring all the love he possessed into it.  He didn’t know he was capable of being this happy. It didn’t matter what the Empire had coming for them.  You said yes, with that fact alone, Bodhi would take on the whole Empire himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my tumblr blog at https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> Request are Open!!!


End file.
